wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Templates
This is a list of all of the templates on the wiki. Discussion templates 'Approval templates' Code: - The Approve template is for the pitches board. When a pitch is in the approval stage, use this template to explain why you approve of the pitch (if you approve). Code: - The Disapprove template is for the pitches board. When a pitch is in the approval stage, use this template to explain why you disapprove of the pitch (if you disapprove). 'Thread in a nutshell' ' This thread in a Nutshell!' (current progress of this pitch) ---- } }} Code: - The Nutshell template is for any board (mainly pitches, suggestions, etc.). Sometimes discussions can get long, especially when things are being planned and it makes it hard for users to jump in and catch up. The Nutshell template is used to simply explain what has been said in the thread. It makes it easier for users to see where the thread is going. The maker of the thread (or an admin) template should edit this template into the first post of the thread and add a brief description of the thread thus far. They should update it as the thread goes on. This template will float on the side of the thread and will scroll with the page. 'Planning stage' This pitch is currently in the planning stage and is not ready for approval. Code: - The Planning stage template is for threads on the pitches board. Pitches go through planning stages and approval stages sometimes, users do not know which one it is in. This template will go on any thread that is in the planning stage. This template will float on the side of the thread and will scroll with the page. 'Approval stage' This pitch is ready for approval (or disapproval)! Code: - The Approval stage template is for threads on the pitches board. Pitches go through planning stages and approval stages sometimes, users do not know which one it is in. This template will go on any thread that is in the approval stage. This way, users will know when it's time to start approving pitches. When it's time to use this template, please make sure to take off the "planning stage" template if the thread has one and replace it with this. This template will float on the side of the thread and will scroll with the page. 'Approved' This pitch has been approved! } Code: - The Approved template is for threads on the pitches board. When pitches are officially approved, this template will be put on the thread! This template will float on the side of the thread and will scroll with the page. 'Cancelled' ' This pitch has been cancelled.' Code: - The Cancelled template is for threads on the pitches board. When pitches are officially cancelled and are not being continued, this template will be put on the thread. This template will float on the side of the thread and will scroll with the page. Actor templates 'Actor Infobox' Code: - The Actor Infobox template should be used on all pages of actors. It is used to give the basic info of the actor in an organized way. 'Actor adoption' Code: - The Adoption template is used for all actors that are put up for adoption. They simply tell that the actor has been put up for adoption by it's manager and they can be adopted by a user. 'Actor leaving the channel' Code: - The Left template is used for all actors that have left the Wiki Channel. They simply tell that the actor is no longer working with Wiki Channel and has left. This can only be used for actors who have actually been employed with the Wiki Channel (been in a Wiki Channel movie, on a show, etc.). Category:Templates